


Aziraphale goes faster

by StarsBooksFriedchicken



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken
Summary: After six thousand years of holding back, Aziraphale starts showering Crowley with all the affection he wanted to show him. Needless to say, Crowley.exe stops working.





	Aziraphale goes faster

"Such beauties!" Exclaimed Aziraphale, examining Crowley's houseplants on the night after Armageddidn'nt. Crowley felt torn between fear that his plants would stop being frightened of him now, and pride that his angel approved of his work. 

"Really, dear, you must take such good care of them, " said Aziraphale. 

Crowley felt heat rise up his neck. "Um. Right. Shall we sleep? I'm tired."

"Oh, of course."

The entered his bedroom, and Crowley's breath hitched at the sight of Aziraphale. Near his bed. In his bedroom.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he mumbled.

"But you don't have a couch," pointed out Aziraphale. 

"I'll miracle one. Good night."

"There's really no need for that, dear boy! We'll share." With that, he took off his coat, draped it over a chair and climbed into Crowley's bed, looking at him expectantly.

Crowley's solitary brain cell seemed to be on vacation in Costa Rica. "Um," he said again.

"Come on in. Didn't you say you were tired?" Said Aziraphale with a concerned expression. 

Crowley fumbled off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and gingerly lowered himself onto the bed. He slowly moved until he was sitting beside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale smiled at him. Crowley forgot to breathe, literally. What the hell was even going on right now. 

Aziraphale settled down onto the bed, and Crowley did too, otherwise it would look very awkward. Then Aziraphale covered them both with the sheets. Then he gently pulled off Crowley's sunglasses and placed them on the bedside stand.  
"Take some rest. It's been a long day. It was amazing, how you drove the burning Bentley for so long."

Crowley said nothing, he found himself physically unable to say anything. Aziraphale brushed a tuft of hair out of Crowley's forehead, and Crowley froze.

Aziraphale sensed Crowley's discomfort and paused. "Was that the wrong thing to do?"

Crowley desperately wanted to tell him that nothing had ever felt more right, but he was scared he'd destroy whatever fragile feeling had formed in Aziraphale that made him so forward. So he just said "Um. No. It's okay."

He miracled the lights off, and then it was just him and Aziraphale. On Crowley's bed. In the dark. 

Crowley's thought process was: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He focused on his tiredness and tried to even his breathing. Aziraphale's warmth radiated through the space between them. Then Aziraphale shifted closer, so that their arms were touching. 

"Good night, dear," he said.

"Ngk," said Crowley.

_______________________________________________

After pulling the whole body-swapping heist, they sat at a table in the Ritz, and Aziraphale had just toasted 'To the world' with a look on his face that made Crowley's brain go fuzzy. 

The Aziraphale leaned over towards him, and started talking about the small round demon that had been destroyed without any reason. "Does hell treat all of you like that? No wonder you hate it so much, dear. You're so much better than them. You deserve so much better. It's unfair, really."

This was such a giant departure from "Of course, you're a demon, that's what you do," that Crowley didn't know what to say. He only pulled on the coolest, most laid-back expression he could muster, and listened to his angel talk.

After lunch, and dessert, and more dessert, they stepped out of the restaurant. To Crowley's shock, Aziraphale put his hand in Crowley's and laced their fingers together. Crowley's head jerked towards him, but Aziraphale said nothing, looking content to walk through a park, holding hands. Crowley thought he might die.

The had walked a bit before Aziraphale said, "I've been thinking...about what you said that night. About being on our own side. And you were right. I feel like we've been waiting for long. I'm ready now, dear."

"What?" Said Crowley.

"I'm saying," said Aziraphale, turning to face him, "that we can go faster now."

There was silence.

Aziraphale's happy expression changed into one of uncertainty. "Crowley?"

Crowley just stared at him.

Aziraphale backtracked nervously. "Of course, I understand if it's been a little too long, and I certainly didn't expect you to wait for me, it's just-"

That shook Crowley out of his paralysis. "No, no," he said. He walked closer to Aziraphale. "No. It's not that. I- I could wait for you forever."

Aziraphale smiled, relieved. "There is no need to wait anymore."

Then he leaned in, and placed a quick kiss on Crowley's lips. Crowley's insides were melting, his mind was spinning, and he liked it.

He kissed Aziraphale.  
He liked it very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
